Sherwood McCloud
Sherwood McCloud is a British GMod animator who has received acclaim from his close peers for his smooth animation. Sherwood usually strives to perfect his videos in all areas including the fluidity of animation, story, humour, choice of music, and occasionally charm, all through the use of careful planning and extreme precision. Channel Summary 2013 - 2015 Though content is currently scarce, Sherwood has been praised by his close peers for his smooth animation. During the earlier years of his animation, Sherwood's videos consisted of characters not only from the Team Fortress 2 universe, but from Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and Worms. One such character is a Yoshi from the Super Mario series named Kiro, who Sherwood often uses in videos where a more innocent, charming premise is used. 2015 - Present After the release of Fecal Fallback on August 15th, 2015, Sherwood has remained inactive from GMod animation due to burnout, lack of inspiration, and college. In the meantime, he has expressed interest in other hobbies including game design, drawing, voice acting, and 3D modelling. When asked on numerous occasions whether he would return to GMod animation, Sherwood has expressed interest in doing so, but also concern about the state of the GMod animation community, claiming that there is too much negativity, harassment, "good people leaving," and overall, a decline of demand. He proposed that if he were to return, he would put more focus on using characters from the Team Fortress 2 universe to stay parallel to what he believes is currently popular, as well as focus more on story and character development to provide a more unique theme. As of December 2017, Sherwood McCloud's channel has over 400 subscribers. Timeline * '2011 - 2012 -' Sherwood is introduced to GMod animation when his sister shows him Slap my ... by Antoine Delak. * '2013 -' Sherwood uploads his first video, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myNkZSaT7lA Crazed War Soldier Mario]. * '2014 -' Sherwood uploads Kiro's Crack At the Cannon, his first animation using Stop Motion Helper. Collabs Participated in * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fp_YoPaShCA The Gmod Castle Calamity 2] by OmegaMario89 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Fq36kxHf2M Shadow's Birthday Collab 2] by TheInvertedShadow * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqo4rA6atfs The Shadow Got Owned Collaboration] by Daimando * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZoClXn4GEQ The Gmod Cannon Calamity] by OmegaMario89 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNzapmpL4vE Castle Calamity 3: The Grand Finale] by NinjaHero361 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2XbPrv-bUU The Package Collab] by Reggietoons * Catch that Scout! Collab by Kugawattan * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98eXPhGila8 The Fortress Swim Collab] by TheInvertedShadow Trivia * "Sherwood" is actually Sherwood McCloud's real middle name. The surname "McCloud" was inspired by Star Fox, which Sherwood was an open fan of at the time. He kept the surname anyway as he felt it was still a "cool, uncommon name". ** Sherwood even attempted to vaguely style his Gmod persona after the character Fox McCloud, including a full-body suit, unzipped flight jacket and occasionally seen holding a blaster. * Two of Sherwood's videos, "Late", Unfinished Golden Sword Collab 2 Entry and Kiro's Golden Sword, were intended as entries for two collabs held by Inspector Heavy, but they were both overdue due to complications with the deadlines. Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion Category:SMH or HAT Category:Inactive GModders